Noryokko-San: I see you
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Mi primer Creepypasta. Summary: Noryokko Nakamura no tenia una vida perfecta, tras ser transferida desde Tokio a Burgess Misuri su vida cambiara, incluso haciendo que cierta parte de su cordura se vaya al caño. Mal summary lo se, denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

* * *

Mi nombre es Clarise Parks, tengo 11 años; tenía una vida normal y corriente pero, todo acabo un día, me quitaron mi vida de una forma que jamás imagine. Recuerdo muy bien como paso.

…

Clarise POV

Era un día soleado de verano en las calles de Burgess, Misuri. Los niños jugaban por doquier; reían, saltaban, se divertían mucho, mis amigos y yo jugábamos a las escondidas; habíamos llegado al bosque más cercano a nuestras casas para no preocupar a nuestros padres… Ronald, mi mejor amigo contaba mientras los demás nos escondíamos mientras reíamos sin parar, yo corrí hasta lo más profundo del bosque esquivando los árboles y ramas que se me atravesaban, hasta que llegue a un gran roble frondoso, me escondí detrás de él a esperar a que Ronald me encontrara, sabía lo bueno que era en este juego pero este eran un gran escondite.

Me quede sentada esperando, mientras observaba el lugar, no se veía nada; solo unos cuantos conejos silvestres y cosas así. Escuche un crujido cerca de mí, seguramente alguien había pisado una ramita, me tape la boca para contener las risas. Escuche muy bien que alguien tarareaba, era una voz femenina, los tarareos se acercaban, escuche la respiración de una persona, y el sonido de las pisadas aumentaban. Trague saliva sintiendo un poco de temor – ok este no era un buen lugar para esconderme – escuche una leve risa. Hasta sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de mí.

\- ¿Mai? – pregunte pensando que era la hermana de Ronald

\- I see you – escuche en un susurro

Me estremecí al escuchar la voz, asome la cabeza para ver quién era, encontrándome con una mujer – bueno no pasaba de los 17 ó 18 años – era alta, vestía con una musculosa blanca, chaqueta negra de cuero con púas en las hombreras, jeans azul/negro y unas botas de cuero de tacón alto, tenía un largo cabello negro lacio un poco despeinado, su flequillo le cubría por completo parte de su rostro dejando ver un ojo castaño oscuro frio. Sentí su mirar penetrar mi alma. Sus labios eran rojos y tenía unas que otras cicatrices en su rostro.

\- H-hola – salude nerviosa

\- Konichiwa – saludo la misteriosa chica al parecer era asiática

\- ¿H-hablas español? – pregunte

\- Si – admitió dándome una sonrisa retorcida

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

\- Solo paseaba – dijo – ¿estás pérdida pequeña? – pregunto poniéndose de cuclillas para verme mejor

\- N-no – dije yo – s-solo jugaba con mis amigos… a-a… el, es-escondite – tartamudee

\- Oh – exclamo levantándose – ese era mi juego favorito… lo jugaba con mi hermana menor – admitió

\- ¿enserio? – pregunte

\- Si – dijo - ¿quieres jugar pequeña? – pregunto

\- E-está bien – dije yo levantándome

\- Yo cuento… y tu… te escondes… pero te digo algo… te voy a encontrar – dijo con lúgubre sonrisa que me helo la sangre

La chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a contar, suspire y me eche a correr… tenía que salir rápido del bosque, ella no me daba buena espina… se veía amable y gentil aun con lo que llevaba puesto, su voz me había relajado un poco, pero tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Corrí sin rumbo lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas.

\- Where are you? – oí exclamar a la chica

Ahogue un grito, al ver que corría rápidamente detrás de mí… me dispuse a correr hasta que llegue a la salida del bosque, estaba tan cerca de llegar pero.

\- ¡AH! – exclame al sentir como era sujetada del cabello

\- No se hace trampa en el escondite, pequeña – dijo sosteniéndome fuertemente del cabello

\- D-déjame ir… por favor – pedí casi llorando

\- No te vas a ir otra vez… Imouto – sonrió

Me cogió del cuello tirándome al piso, y de donde quien coño sabe saco una navaja dirigiéndose a mi… solo atine a gritar y a cubrirme con mis brazos, sintiendo como era apuñalada, mi vista se nublo… ya no sentí nada más… el olor a hierro inundo mis fosas nasales, ahí acabo mi vida… a manos de esa loca… ni siquiera supe su nombre.

\- I found you – oí decir a la chica

Normal POV

Los demás niños gritaron aterrados al ver el cuerpo de Clarise tirado en el piso, lleno de sangre, frio y sin vida… con múltiples heridas en su abdomen y en la tierra escrito con sangre "I Found you"

Sus padres fueron los más afectados. La policia no encontró rastros de la agresora; solo sabían que había atacado varias veces y siempre encontraban el mismo corte de la navaja.

Una desconocida, que poseía una voz que hacía sentirse seguro, engañaba a los demás para luego matarlos a sangre fría. Nadia sabía quién era.

…

Noryokko Nakamura

De 16 años, una chica común y corriente; trasladada desde Tokio, Japón a Burgess, Misuri. Era una adolescente alegre, amable y benévola… era la mayor de los Nakamura tenía una hermana menor de 8 años de nombre Nanami, pero no toda su vida era perfecta como parecía, su padre Ryu Nakamura, era un hombre temperamental, serio y siempre se quejaba por todo las cosas, lo habían transferido de su trabajo en una fábrica en Tokio a otra fábrica de la misma compañía en Estados Unidos, a veces se emborrachaba y golpeaba a su madre, Maemi Nakamura, una persona totalmente opuesta a Ryu, era amable, gentil, bondadosa, y Noryokko era su viva imagen.

En las noches, Noryokko y Nanami se escapaban por la ventana hasta llegar al bosque, puesto a que su madre no le gustaba que se quedaran en casa escuchando como Ryu la maldecía y la golpeaba mientras estaba borracho. Las dos hermanas pasaban horas jugando a las escondidas, era el juego favorito de la menor Nakamura. Pero el calvario venia después… su padre las esperaba en la alcoba de la mayor para reprenderlas… siempre Noryokko recibía dos abofeteadas como castigo, y recibía la de Nanami… no le gustaba ver que su padre tratara mal a su querida hermanita menor.

Después de que Ryu terminara de golpear a Noryokko, Maemi se escabullía a la alcoba de la primogénita, sentándose a llorar con las tres; la pobre Nanami se aferraba al torso de Noryokko llorando mientras que la otra se mantenía con las rodillas llevabas a su pecho, rodeando con sus brazos las piernas mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus piernas.

\- ¿algún día esto terminará? – pregunto Noryokko

Maemi, la miro con tristeza; agachando la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Noryokko abrazo a su madre para transmitirle seguridad, era una rutina… una rutina de nunca acabar.

…

Los meses pasan, y llega la fecha indicada para que Noryokko comience la preparatoria en Burgess, y que Nanami comenzara la primaria también. La mayor de los Nakamura bajo corriendo las escaleras, con su mochila atravesada, su cabello castaño lacio amarrado en coleta alta, mientras tarareaba. Bajo a la cocina encontrándose con su madre sirviendo el desayuno, Nanami desayunando y su padre leyendo el periódico mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su café.

\- Ohayuo – saludo la adolecente.

\- Ohayuo – saludo su madre

\- Ohayuo – saludo alegremente su hermana

Solo su padre quedo en silencio, Noryokko asintió, tomando una tostada y la comió rápidamente.

\- Tengo que irme haha – dijo Noryokko

\- ¿no desayunaras? – pregunto Maemi

\- No, no lo hare… quiero llegar temprano a la preparatoria –

\- Ya veo… - dijo Maemi

\- ¡Ane! – exclamo Nanami comiendo rápidamente su cereal – espérame – dijo

\- Tranquila Imouto te espero – dijo Noryokko dándole una sonrisa cálida

La menor termino su cereal, agradeciendo por sus alimentos y salieron las dos.

\- Adiós – dijeron ambas

\- Adiós niñas –

Noryokko dirigió su mirada a su padre, quien seguía mirando el periódico.

\- Adiós niñas – dijo Ryu

\- ¡Adiós Chichi! – exclamo Nanami contenta

Las dos salieron, comenzando a caminar por la acera, Nanami decía que haría muchos amigos, mientras que Noryokko solo sonriera con dulzura. Pero…

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo alguien poniéndose enfrente de Noryokko – carne fresca –

\- E importada – chisto otro sujeto

Enfrente de ellas estaban tres chicos, una chica rubia, un chico pelinegro y uno pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Noryokko con cara de pocos amigos

\- Si, se nota que es nueva – dijo la chica rubia – al parecer no conoces las reglas… los nuevos tienen que pagar –

\- ¿Qué? eso es ridículo – dijo Noryokko

\- No, no lo es querida… así que… mejor coopera – dijo el chico pelirrojo

\- Escucha, tu… Otaku fracasada – dijo la chica rubia mirando de pies a cabeza a Noryokko – yo soy Kelly, él es Morgan y él es Richard… y somos los que mandan en la preparatoria… así que… mejor vete acostumbrando por que la paga es diaria –

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto Noryokko con sarcasmo - ¿y tus amigos no hablan por sí solos? –

\- Torpe… - dijo Kelly – escucha princesita Otaku… no nos hagas enfadar porque me vas a conocer – dijo la rubia

Noryokko entrecerró los ojos enojada, mientras ponía a Nanami atrás de ella. Estos tíos no le daban buena espina, lo que no sabía era que pronto su vida daría un giro de 180 grados.

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

 _ **Amy: y aquí está la primera parte de mi Creepypasta de Noryokko… espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva en esto de escribir una Creepy, no se olviden de comentar nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **ATT: AmyTheNightScythe256**_

Un Fanfic comentado, es un Fanfic feliz.


	2. Chapter 2 (Final)

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

Anteriormente…

Noryokko entrecerró los ojos enojada, mientras ponía a Nanami atrás de ella. Estos tíos no le daban buena espina, lo que no sabía era que pronto su vida daría un giro de 180 grados.

Actualmente…

Noryokko decidió ignorar a los tres adolescentes, y seguir su camino a la preparatoria junto con Nanami; pero Morgan estiro el pie haciendo que la Nakamura tropezara y cayera al piso, Kelly y Richard rieron, Noryokko se levantó se sacudió e intento ignorar lo sucedido.

\- ¡oye tu hijita de papi! – exclamo Kelly poniéndose enfrente de la castaña impidiéndole el paso – nadie nos ignora – dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo

\- Déjame en paz – exclamo Noryokko – yo no tengo por qué pagarles nada… -

\- Creo que la pequeña princesita no nos entiende – dijo Kelly con sarcasmo

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pones más claro? – pregunto Morgan

\- Bien pensado – dijo Kelly – nadie nos habla así, tienes que pagar, si no quieres salir lastimada – dijo entre dientes Kelly apuntándole con una navaja a Noryokko

Noryokko trago grueso, mientras Nanami se escondía detrás de ella.

\- P-por favor… ya… déjennos – tartamudeo Noryokko

Kelly sonrió satisfecha, entendiendo que la había intimidado; solo una pobre idiota extrajera que estaría a sus pies como el resto de la preparatoria.

Morgan sonrió un momento mientras rondaba a Noryokko mirándola de pies a cabeza.

\- No le hagas daño Kelly – dijo Morgan

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Richard y Kelly al unísono

\- Tal vez pueda divertirme con ella un buen rato – dijo con sonrisa lasciva

Noryokko sintió la respiración de Morgan en su cuello, la hizo estremecer… y estrujo más a Nanami contra su cuerpo. Apretó los ojos sintiendo los labios fríos de Morgan rosar contra su cuello, a lo que Noryokko reacciono propinándole un golpe certero en el rostro del pelirrojo.

\- ¡AH! – exclamo Morgan llevándose la mano al rostro para encontrar su nariz rota – puta zorra de mierda – exclamo dándole un golpe a Noryokko en el rostro dejándole la mejilla hinchada

Noryokko gimió de dolor al sentir el golpe, mientras sentía como Kelly la sujetaba de los hombros apartándola de Nanami para que Morgan le diera un golpe en la boca del estómago. Noryokko jadeo al sentir la escasez del aire, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza siendo abofeteada por el maldito pelirrojo.

\- A ver si así aprendes a respetarme zorra – dijo Morgan

\- ¿sigues con el plan de follartela? – pregunto divertida Richard

\- Claro que no – dijo Morgan divertido – solo es puta zorra de burdel –

Nanami miraba la escena en silencio, no quería dejar a su hermana ahí… aunque esta le hacía señas con la mano para que corriera. De la nada Noryokko logró zafarse del agarre de Kelly deslizando una pierna por la acera para hacer perder el equilibrio a Kelly quien cayó de seco al piso, para luego darle un golpe a puño cerrado a Richard y retorcerle el brazo cuando este se quiso defender, y de paso logro darle un buen codazo a Morgan haciéndole perder el aire y lo hizo caer al piso, pero Kelly logro levantarse del piso, tomo la navaja e intento clavársela a Noryokko, pero esta con reflejo de "gato" se adelantó retorciendo el brazo de Kelly para que se apuñalara sola en el brazo.

Los tres chicos quedaron en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor, Morgan sin aire, Kelly apuñalada y Richard con su brazo a medio romper.

\- A- Ane – tartamudeo Nanami

Noryokko la miro, sintiendo como si despertara de un trance; parpadeo múltiples veces hasta darse cuenta de la escena que había dejado, miro sus manos con leves manchas de sangre, palideció al instante, cogió del brazo a Nanami y estas salieron corriendo de ahí.

Noryokko cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, solo escuchaba el hilo de voz de Kelly diciéndole que se iba a arrepentir de esto. – vaya gran día… has hecho tus primeros enemigos, bravo Noryokko – pensó con sarcasmo; dirigió su vista a Nanami quien mantenía su vista fija en el agarre de la mayor, había manchado un poco su abrigo blanco de lana.

…

Los minutos parecían horas, las horas meses, los meses años y los años siglos… y esto que solo llevaba 7 minutos en la clase de biología. La castaña mantenía su vista pegada a la ventana, observando la institución cercana esa era la primaria donde estaba Nanami justo ahora, de reojo miraba al maestro que seguía hablando y hablando y anotando la clase en el pizarrón. Volteo su vista a su cuaderno cogiendo el lápiz para trazar cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

De la nada, había dibujado a un chico en traje elegante, con corbata, y una singular complexión, tenía grandes ojos blancos con ojeras negras, dientes afilados y en su mano una calaca. ¿Por qué siempre dibujaba a este sujeto? Era un Creepypasta lo sabía… era Kraven Krauss, conocía muy bien su creepypasta era su favorita; de la nada el cuaderno se retiró de su mesa, Noryokko alzo la vista nerviosa encontrándose con el maestro observando su dibujo.

\- Señorita Nakamura, la clase de "arte" está al lado – dijo con sarcasmo el mentor poniendo en comillas arte

\- L-lo sé, maestro – dijo Noryokko

\- Borre eso y ponga atención a mi clase, por un carajo – exclamo el profesor para arrancar el dibujo y lanzarlo hecho bolita al cesto a un lado de su escritorio

Noryokko suspiro, frustrada – Tan genial que le había salido – cogió su cuaderno para empezar a anotar la clase.

…

Nakamura salio de la preparatoria, estaba cansada le dolía todo de estar sentada copiando las clases, ahora solo debía de recoger a Nanami de la primaria.

…

Al llegar a casa, Nanami entro corriendo ansiosa de contarle su día a sus padres. Pero al entrar estaba su madre sollozando cubriéndose la cara mientras que Ryu se mantenía sentado en el otro sofá cercano al de su madre, fumando un cigarrillo, con el ceño fruncido, y una vena lista para escapar.

A Noryokko no le gusto la escena, solo significaba una cosa, Ryu había golpeado a Maemi.

\- Noryokko – susurro Maemi dándole la cara mostrando un labio partido.

Noryokko y Nanami soltaron un gritillo de terror, Noryokko le susurró al oído a Nanami que subiera a su habitación, la castaña menor obedeció a su hermana. Ryu se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a Noryokko y sin previo aviso, le estampo una cachetada en el rostro.

\- ¡maldita zorra! – exclamo Ryu

Noryokko se llevó las manos a la cara, ¿Por qué le decía así? Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, ¿Qué pasaba?

\- ¿p-por qué me dices así? – pregunto sollozando

\- ¿crees que no vi lo que pasaba? – pregunto Ryu furioso

\- ¿q-que? – pregunto Noryokko

\- ¡en cómo te dejabas manosear por ese tipo en la calle! – exclamo

\- ¡eso no fue así! – exclamo Noryokko - ¡él me empezó a molestar, pero no deje que me tocara! – grito

\- ¡esa no es la educación que te dimos! – grito Ryu

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Noryokko - ¡tú ni siquiera has hecho algo por mí! – exclamo

\- ¡Cállate! – grito Ryu

\- ¡solo te vas de parranda con tus amigos y dejas a mi mamá sola… ella nos ha criado todo este tiempo! –

\- ¡y no me sorprende! – exclamo Ryu – con razón saliste tan zorra como ella, son las enseñanzas que te da la maldita – grito

\- ¡a mi madre la respetas! – grito Noryokko

\- No me sorprende de que la otra salga igual o peor que ustedes dos – dijo Ryu

Pero calló cuando sintió la cachetada de Noryokko, se llevó la mano a la mejilla sintiendo un corte recto, la sortija que portaba Noryokko le había cortado.

\- Maldita, ¡a mí me respetas! – grito Ryu

Noryokko grito cuando sintió el puñetazo depositado en su rostro.

\- Go- Go- Gomenasai – tartamudeo la chica castaña

\- A mí nadie me levanta una mano – grito su padre

Y alzo otra vez su puño golpeando una vez más a Noryokko. Maemi no lo soporto más y quiso meterse en la pelea para defender a su hija, pero cayó al suelo al ser golpeada por Ryu.

Nanami miraba la escena escondida en los barrotes de las escaleras, pero salio corriendo y sujeto de la pierna a su padre para tratar de detenerlo para que dejara de golpear a su hermana, pero Ryu solo la aparto bruscamente tirándola al piso siendo acogida por su madre quien la resguardo en sus brazos.

Noryokko quedo en el piso, llorando mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿Pero… por que, por qué no fuiste a ver qué pasaba?– pregunto Noryokko

\- No quise quedarme a ver el desastre que tengo por hija – dijo voz de trueno Ryu

El padre abrió la puerta y salio de la casa, solo se escuchó como cerraba la puerta del automóvil y prendía el motor y se fue.

Maemi se reincorporo del piso sentándose al lado de su hija mayor quien lloraba fuertemente.

\- Noryokko – llamo con voz suave su madre – yo no creo que hayas hecho eso –

\- No fue así haha – dijo Noryokko – ese tipo y dos de sus amigos nos impidieron el paso –

Noryokko relato su versión – la versión verdadera – a su madre, Maemi sentía una rara mezcla de orgullo y terror mortal – Okno – estaba bien que se haya defendido pero, por otra parte estuvo mal que los dejara en ese estado, aunque se lo merecían.

\- Perdóname – dijo un hilo de voz

\- No te preocupes mi niña – dijo Maemi besando la frente de su hija

Nanami cogió unos clínex pasándoselos a su hermana para que secara sus lágrimas. La mayor atrajo a su hermana menor para abrazarla. Dios si no fuera por Nanami y Maemi ella se hubiera largado a la mierda de la casa dejando atrás al maldito abusador que tenía por padre.

02:20 a.m.

Noryokko daba vueltas en la cama tratando de quedarse dormida, había visto a unos agentes policiales investigar como habían quedado los chicos que fueron agredidos – los agresores siendo agredidos, que irónico – pero para su suerte nadie vio y oyó nada, además nadie la conocía del todo bien, Kelly y su grupito fueron llevados al hospital para tratar sus heridas y problemas. O eso fue lo que le contaron. Cogió una almohada colocándosela en la cara para ahogar un bufido frustrado. Se levantó de la cama observando su ventana, estaba abierta… ella la dejó cerrada y con pestillo, tenía desconfianza de que alguien un agresor entrara por ella – o peor… un Peter Pan – se levantó sintiendo el piso frio en sus plantas de los pies, y se dirigió a la ventana cerrándola y colocando el pestillo.

Volvió a su cama pero no sin antes dirigirse a su armario, lo abrió encontrándose con su colección de Creepypastas "siete caminos a la muerte" eran muñecos, peluches, posters, etc. Con dibujos de personas pálidas, casi con las misma apariencia de Kraven Krauss, tomo un pequeño peluche Chibi de Kraven y se dirigió a su cama, lo miro por un segundo, este no era nada aterrador era un Chibi Kawaii así que lo estrujo contra sí temblando por el frio y se arropo dejando a un lado el Chibi Kawaii de Kraven. Pero aun no podía pagar ojos, pensando en cómo se había sentido al golpear a Kelly y su pandilla, se sintió bien, libre, y sin preocupaciones, como si ese sentimiento se calamara poco a poco. Sintiendo la sangre espesa recorrer sus dedos, cálida y con ese olor a hierro.

\- Solo debo ignorar eso – se dijo a sí misma

\- "no puedes ignorar, lo que está a punto de pasar" – escucho en un susurro

Se levantó exaltada, ¿Quién había dicho eso? No había nadie en la habitación. Su mente le jugaba nuevamente una broma como por ejemplo ese cuervo que yacía en la ventana tratando de entrar.

\- ¡AH! – grito espantada cogiendo al Chibi para estrellarlo en la ventana para que el cuervo se alejara.

El ave negra aleteo y se alzó en vuelo, los cuervos le aterraban, eran negros y tenían ese pico horrible para desgarrar la piel y comerse tus ojos.

\- Leer tanto suspenso te está afectando Noryokko – se dijo – y más viendo tantas películas de Tim Burton – bromeo

06:00 a.m.

El sonido del despertador la hizo caer de la cama enredada en las sabanas, maldijo en japonés y se levantó para prepararse para ir a la escuela. Se metió rápido a la ducha, se vistió y salio corriendo las escaleras. En la cocina estaba Nanami desayunando – esa pequeña condenada era más madrugadora que ella – también estaba su padre tomando café y su madre sirviendo su desayuno.

\- Ohayou gozaimasu– saludo la castaña

\- Yoi Ane no hi– saludo la castaña menor

\- Ohayou Musume – saludo Maemi

Noryokko se fue directo a la refrigeradora para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja. Lo tomo con rapidez para luego coger una tostada con miel y la comió para luego apurar a Nanami para que terminara su desayuno.

\- Arigato – dijo Noryokko

\- Douitashimashite – dijo Maemi – pero… ¿no comerás? –

\- No haha voy retrasada, tengo un examen a primera hora – dijo Noryokko

\- Oh, Ii – dijo Maemi – que tengan buen día –

\- Arigato – dijeron ambas hermanas

\- Hayai! – apuro Noryokko

\- Tampoco soy máquina, Ane – renegó Nanami

\- Saa... pero vámonos – dijo Noryokko

Las dos hermanas salieron de la casa, sin escuchar palabra de su padre, algo que le valió a Noryokko pero desilusiono a Nanami.

\- Chichi no se despidió – dijo Nanami cabizbaja

\- Oh vamos… - dijo Noryokko - ¡Ureshii! – sonrió

\- No me siento muy Ureshii – dijo Nanami

\- Déjalo Imouto… no vale la pena – dijo la mayor

\- Pero, no me gusta que papá se enoje contigo Ane – dijo

\- No lleva al caso – dijo Noryokko – vamos, rápido que si no llegas te ponen falta – dijo

Durante el camino no se toparon con ni con Kelly ni con Richard y Morgan, Nanami se fue a su institución y Noryokko entro a la preparatoria. Primera hora algebra.

Miro el salón, unos cuantos chicos hablando, chicas cotorreando, y la mayoría de asientos ocupados, solo estaba libre uno junto a una chica pelinegra. Noryokko sonrió… parecía buena persona, además debía de hacer amigos. Aunque no era un haz en ese terreno; dejo su bolso sobre el respaldo de la silla y se sentó.

\- Hola – escuchó a su lado era la chica pelinegra

\- Oh, ahm hola – dijo Noryokko

\- Tú debes ser Noryokko Nakamura – dijo la pelinegra de ojos verdes

\- Si, de hecho soy yo –dijo Noryokko

\- O-ai dekite Ureshii desu, soy Haruky Hishida – saludo

\- Mucho gusto… - dijo Noryokko

\- eres nueva sin duda- dijo Haruky

\- sí, soy la nueva o bicho raro del semestre – dijo Noryokko

\- jajajajaja, descuida… yo igual era la nueva, mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace algunos meses atrás aquí… desde Beijing, y ahora estamos aquí en Burgess –

\- ah, eres japonesa – pregunto Noryokko enserio extrañaba su país

\- si, y ¿tu? – pregunto Haruky

\- si, de Tokio –

\- ¡oh! La capital… como extraño ir ahí cada año nuevo –

Noryokko sonrió… ¡tal vez podía ser su amiga aquí! Su charla fue interrumpida por la maestra de algebra que entraba.

La clase transcurrió aburrida, solo problemas de matemática, números, letras, más números, etc. Pero por fin la clase termino, Noryokko y Haruky salieron, Haruky le contaba a Noryokko las cosas que extrañaba de Japón, y cosas de su vida.

\- A sí que tienes una hermana–dijo Noryokko

\- Una menor – dijo Haruky – se llama Hikary –

\- Ya veo… yo tengo también una… se llama Nanami –

\- Qué lindo nombre – dijo Haruky – mi hermana tiene 12 años ¿y la tuya? –

\- 8 – declaro la chica

\- Owwwww. Tienes que presentármela – dijo Haruky

Noryokko asintió, con Haruky aquí sentía como si estuviera en casa. Las dos chicas llegaron a un lugar apartado de la preparatoria, y subieron a un árbol.

\- ¿y que me cuentas de tus padres? – pregunto Haruky

\- … -

\- Nory-San… te estoy hablando – dijo Haruky

\- ¡oh! Ahmmm, no quiero hablar de ellos – dijo la castaña

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Haruky

\- Por qué… - dijo Noryokko

\- ¡Oye Nakamura! – exclamo alguien

Noryokko ahogo un chillido, era…

\- K-Kelly – susurro la castaña

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Haruky

\- V-vámonos de aquí – pidió Noryokko – Hayai! – exclamo

Noryokko y Haruky bajaron del árbol; pero antes de que pudieran salir corriendo, alguien la tomo del cabello.

\- Vaya tenemos ventaja al que tengas cabello demasiado largo – dijo Kelly sujetándola

\- ¡déjala! – exclamo Haruky yendo a socorrer a Noryokko pero Morgan la atrapo con sus brazos impidiéndole hacer un movimiento puesto a que le apuntaba con una navaja

\- ¡déjenla ir a ella! – exclamo Noryokko – por favor –

\- a ver… déjame pensarlo… no – se negó Kelly

\- otra amiguita ¿eh Nory? – dijo Richard acariciando la mejilla de Haruky

\- ¡no me toques! ¡Baka! – exclamo Haruky

Richard entrecerró sus ojos, ¡nadie le decía idiota! Y mucho menos una chica. Haruky jadeo sintiendo escases de aire, al sentir el puñetazo dado en su estómago. Richard alzo sus puños abofeteando a Haruky, sus mejillas tiernas y sonrosadas se tornaron rojas, por causa de los moretones. Sintió un líquido tibio resbalar por su mentón, era sangre… su labio se había roto.

\- ¡Déjenla! – exclamo Noryokko – el problema es conmigo, déjenla en paz –

\- Déjala Richard. Morgan suéltala – dijo Kelly aun sujetando a Noryokko del cabello

Morgan soltó a Haruky haciéndola caer al piso, débil, y sangrando de su labio. Pero Kelly soltó a Noryokko estampándole un puñetazo en el rostro, escuchando un sonido, de algo rompiéndose, la nariz de Noryokko había sido rota al impactarse el puño de Kelly. Para luego caer al piso al sentir el golpe en su estómago. Pero esto no terminaba aun; sintió el golpe en su rostro con el zapato de Kelly, la rubia la daba sin fines de golpes con su zapato, dejando a la chica castaña casi inconsciente.

\- ¡Déjenla! – grito Haruky

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamo Richard golpeando a Haruky

Noryokko apenas podía ver con claridad, estaba débil, lastimada, etc.

\- Escucha, hiciste un grave error al meterte con nosotros – dijo la rubia

Noryokko cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, suprimiendo su furia. Kelly dio la vuelta para terminar con la otra, pero sintió como era jalada al piso, chocando con la grama, y fue abofeteada múltiples veces por Noryokko, dejándole los ojos morados, el labio hinchado; las manos de la Nakamura mayor viajaron al cuello de la Stuart (Kelly) haciendo presión para asfixiarla, Kelly jadeo, mientras trataba de tomar aire pero le era inútil. Morgan y Richard tomaron a Noryokko de los brazos quitándola de encima de Kelly, la rubia se incorporó del suelo, tomando una bocanada de aire… Morgan arrojo a Noryokko al suelo lanzándose contra ella, la tomó de las muñecas haciendo fricción entre sus sexos. Noryokko grito, mientras Morgan sonreía lascivo, empezó a repartir asquerosos besos por el cuello níveo de la chica, y fue bajando sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de la joven, pero antes de que encontrara esa parte, ahogo un grito al sentir el puntapié dado por Noryokko, este cayo hacia atrás retorciéndose de dolor.

Noryokko se levantó del piso, encontrándose con Haruky cansada quien había dejado tumbados en el suelo a Kelly y Richard. Noryokko se sorprendió al ver a la chica así.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto angustiada su amiga

\- S-si ¿y tú? – pregunto

\- Sí, estoy bien... – declaro Haruky

\- Rápido, hay que irnos… ¡AH! – grito Noryokko al sentir la navaja clavada en su brazo Morgan se había levantado del suelo y atacado

\- ¡Noryokko! – exclamo Haruky

La vista de Noryokko se nublo, y cayó al piso, perdiendo sangre. Solo escucho como Haruky había golpeado a Morgan y este cayó al piso también, escuchando los incesables suplicas de Haruky.

…

Sus parpados pesaron; no quería abrir los ojos, tenía sueño… se removió un poco en su cama cayendo de ella – ¡le dolió! – se reincorporo del piso, ¿Dónde estaba? Solo traía una bata blanca, estaba en un tipo de cuarto de hospital, alzo la vista escuchándose un grito de su parte al encontrarse con un chico pálido, ojos blancos con ojeras… era Kraven…

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto Noryokko

\- No puedes escapar, de lo que va a pasar – dijo el chico mostrando sus dientes afilados en una sonrisa –dulces sueños… Noryokko-Sempai- sonrió el chico enterrando un puñal en el estómago de Noryokko, esta grito al sentir el líquido carmesí chorrear su vientre

Se levantó de golpe, sudando frio… sus ojos estaban desorbitados… su corazón latía rápidamente. Cuando visualizo mejor, en serio estaba en un hospital.

\- Ane – escucho la voz de Nanami entrando al cuarto junto con su madre, y otra niña

\- Hola – dijo Noryokko

\- ¡Noryokko! – exclamo Maemi aliviada yendo a abrazar a su hija – estas bien mi amor –

\- Si haha, estoy bien – dijo Noryokko

\- Qué bueno que estés bien Ane – dijo Nanami abrazando a su hermana

La otra niña sonrió conmovida, Noryokko le dirigió la mirada, se parecía un poco – no mucho – a Haruky.

\- Tú debes ser Hikary – dijo Noryokko

\- Hi – dijo la niña

\- Hija, tu amiga Haruky también está aquí en el hospital… estaba también golpeada y sangraba mucho – dijo Maemi

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se metió Hikary

Noryokko se mordió el labio; tenía que confesarlo… no le quedaba de otra, suspiro apretando su bata blanca.

\- Verán… - susurro pero la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a Haruky quien estaba vendada y su labio había recibido puntos

\- Noryokko – sonrió

\- Hola Haruky – sonrió la otra chica

\- Muy bien jovencitas, explíquenme que paso aquí… ¿Quién las golpeo? Y ¿Por qué?- ordeno Maemi

Noryokko y Haruky se miraron nerviosas, ¿Qué le iban a decir?

\- Está bien señora Nakamura – suspiro Haruky

Las dos jóvenes relataron lo sucedido, en como el trio de Bakas las encontraron y al parecer buscaban "venganza" de la última vez. Maemi se sintió aterrada al saber eso… si querían venganza, buscarían siempre a Noryokko para hacerle cualquier cosa.

\- Gomenasai – dijeron las dos haciendo reverencia

\- No tienen por qué disculparse – dijo Maemi – ellos las agredieron y ustedes solo se defendían – dijo muy seria

Haruky y Noryokko asintieron, bajando la mirada; la Nakamura miro el cuarto… Ryu no estaba ahí.

\- ¿d-donde esta papá? – pregunto Noryokko

Maemi sonrió de medio lado, acariciando la mejilla de la mayor de sus hijas.

\- Aunque no lo creas, él estaba aquí al pendiente de ti –

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto incrédula

\- Si… bueno estaba conmigo en la sala de espera… -

\- De seguro solo le importaba la cuenta del hospital – dijo enojada Noryokko

\- Noryokko – dijo Maemi alzando un poco la voz

\- Ehhh, Nanami… vamos a la sala de espera, te enseñare un truco genial – le dijo Hikary a la menor

\- Ok – dijo la castaña menor

Las dos niñas desparecieron por la puerta, dejando adentro a Noryokko, Maemi y Haruky.

\- Tu padre se preocupó – dijo Maemi

\- ¡no haha! – exclamo – a él no le importó ni un poquito, solo le preocupa lo que tiene que gastar en mí, en Nanami y en ti… no lo entiendes el me odia – exclamo

\- Noryokko – exclamo Maemi – es tu padre, debes respetarlo –

\- ¡¿y él nos respeta a nosotras?! – grito casi llorando

Maemi agacho la cabeza comenzando a sollozar mientras negaba con la cabeza. Haruky le abrazo para tranquilizarla, pero no le era posible, la progenitora Nakamura agradeció el gesto… y decidió salir un rato dejando adentro a las dos jóvenes.

\- Siento que por mi culpa te hayan golpeado Hishida – San – dijo Noryokko

\- No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – de todos modos para eso son los amigos, están contigo en las buenas y en las malas –

\- ¿somos amigas? – pregunto

\- ¡Hi!– dijo sonriendo

\- Arigato gozaimasu – dijo sonriendo

\- Douitashimashite –

Noryokko se quiso levantar pero le dolía el brazo, se quejó del dolor doblándose sobre su cuerpo.

\- Duele – dijo

\- Lo sé, no te esfuerces… pero lo mejor es que hoy te dan el alta – dijo Haruky

\- ¿Qué paso con Kelly y los demás? – pregunto

\- Están aquí – dijo Haruky – bueno, en este mismo hospital… estaban mal, pero no tanto como nosotras –

\- De seguro tus padres no dejaran que te juntes conmigo luego de saber esto… -

\- Claro que si… si les digo la verdad… me dejaran seguir siendo tu amiga –

Haruky abrazo con fuerza a Noryokko y esta le correspondió el abrazo, la Nakamura se sentía feliz de tener una amiga como Haruky.

…

08:30 p.m.

Noryokko entro a su casa con ayuda de su madre y de Nanami; el ambiente en la casa era templado, solitario, parecía no haber nadie en la casa, pero al llegar a la sala ahí estaba Ryu mirando unas facturas al parecer la dichosa cuenta del hospital, tenía el ceño fruncido, no parecía nada feliz.

\- Chichi – dijo Nanami yendo donde su padre – Noryokko está bien –

Su padre no le contesto, y le cogió la pequeña manita apartándola de su camino suavemente, y se dirigió donde su hija, la mayor lo miro a los ojos, tenía un esparadrapos en la mejilla, seguramente producto del corte con su sortija.

\- Sumimasen – suspiró haciendo reverencia mientras que su padre se quedaba sin decir palabra

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunto secamente

\- Tuve una pelea con una chica y sus dos amigos… me golpearon a mí y a mi amiga Haruky… no los provoque yo… te lo juro –

Ryu suspiro con pesadez, yendo a coger la factura del hospital.

\- ¿sabes cuánto me costó el que estuvieras en el hospital tú y tu amiga? –

\- Pero yo… -

\- ¡eso no era gratis Noryokko! – exclamo – la próxima vez que esto pase, mejor mátalos o que te maten a ti – exclamo para luego irse de ahí

Noryokko apretó los dientes, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Te lo dije mamá… él nunca se ha interesado en mi bienestar – dijo para luego echarse a correr a su alcoba y encerrarse

Maemi suspiro atrayendo a Nanami para abrazarla, la castaña se sentó en el sofá aun manteniendo el abrazo firme.

\- Noryokko tiene razón – suspiro Maemi

\- En verdad, la tiene haha – dijo Nanami

…

Noryokko estaba en posición fetal llorando recostándose en su puerta, ¿Cuándo iba a terminar este maldito sufrimiento? Se sentía mal, miserable, perdida, odiada, etc. Ahogo un gemido de dolor al sentir un golpe en su cabeza, ella no se había golpeado la cabeza ¿o sí? Fue más parecido a un jalón dentro de su cráneo… de repente recordó en cómo se sintió otra vez golpeando a Kelly, libre… incluso… feliz… relajada. ¿Se sentiría así Kraven Krauss cuando atacaba a sus víctimas? ¿O las Scythe sisters? De seguro si… para ellos era un juego, un juego divertido que nunca acababa, era un círculo vicioso debía admitirlo… ¿Cómo se sentiría matar a alguien? ¿Sería un juego para ella? ¿Un juego divertido? Como… ¿las escondidas?

Se levantó del piso yendo a su ventana sentándose en el dosel para abrirla... suspiro sintiendo el aire fresco golpear su rostro, suave y fresco… inhalo profundo para luego exhalar. Pero… algo llamo su atención, entre los matorrales había alguien observándola, no distinguía muy bien la figura. Se le helo la sangre al ver una tétrica sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de la figura, viendo una larga hilera de dientes blancos afilados… quiso cerrar la ventana pero… desvió un poco la mirada encontrándose con…

\- ¡AH! – grito al ver un cuervo mirándola con algo en el pico - ¡vete cuervo asqueroso! – dijo cogiendo un cojín para golpearlo

Pero el ave negra grazno dejando caer lo que tenía en el pico, era un papel doblado... ella lo cogió observando como el animal se iba volando, lo desdoblo leyendo lo que estaba escrito… en una impecable letra de carta elegante.

"pobrecilla Noryokko – Chan, pero tranquila, solo sigue tus instintos para deshacerte de tus problemas… no vas a escapar de lo que va a pasar"

La chica arrojo lejos la carta, no tenía firma… ¡¿Qué era esto?! ¿Qué no podía escapar de lo que iba a pasar? ¡¿Qué coño iba a pasar?! Todo esto era demasiado raro, volteo a ver de nuevo a la oscuridad de la noche, directamente a aquella silueta que ya no estaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su cama, sacando su laptop, escribiendo en el buscador una Creepy, necesitaba distraerse… la primera que apareció fue Jeff The Killer… (Nah se la sabía al derecho y al revés) la segundo opción era Ayce, pero no… the Scythe sisters, hasta que encontró la de Cross, un chico japonés que podía matarte con crucifijos salidos de sus manos como navajas afiladas, también la de The Night Scythe, un chico casi igual a las hermanas guadaña, también Chronos el que podía predecir tu tiempo límite de vida, pero al final encontró la que quería… Kraven Krauss.

\- ¿me haces esto tú? – pregunto viendo una imagen de Kraven una gift que parecía que le sonreía

\- "nos escaparas" – se escuchó en un murmullo

Noryokko volteo a ver hacia todos lados, buscando de donde había venido esa voz.

\- Déjenme en paz – murmuro

\- "no te vas a salvar" –

\- "no escaparas" –

\- "no te iras" – escuchaba en todos lados de su cuarto diferentes voces

Cogió una almohada arrojando su portátil y se cubrió con la almohada, enterrándose en las sabanas.

"te miramos" "no te iras" "no escaparas" "no te vas a salvar" escuchaba en todas partes, ¡Dios se estaba volviendo loca! "No vas a escapar, de lo que va a pasar" esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, se levantó de su cama cogiendo su chaqueta negra de cuero y salio por la ventana. Si Kraven quería verla, la vería…

…

Llego al cementerio donde sabía que podía invocar a Kraven, ¿Qué se traía ese tipo con ella? Salto la reja y se escabullo por los matorrales hasta llegar a una tumba, muy pero muy antigua… era la de Kraven, desde 1948…

\- Kraven sé que estas aquí – dijo con voz firme

El viento movió las ramas de un árbol cercano, unas aves que estaban cerca se fueron volando, sintió el piso temblar.

\- Noryokko – escucho detrás de ella

La chica se voltio encontrándose con...

\- M-Morgan – tartamudeo

\- Jajaja, ¿Por qué tan sola? – pregunto acercándose a ella

\- Vete - pidió

\- ¿Por qué? ¿me tienes miedo? – pregunto burlista estando a escasos centímetros de ella

\- No te metas conmigo – dijo ella

\- Yo sabía que eras rara, pero… no tanto como para venir a esta hora al cementerio… ¿piensas invocar a alguien? – se burlo

\- N-no – tartamudeo al sentir la respiración de Morgan golpear sus mejillas, apestaba a alcohol – t-tengo que irme – dijo

\- ¡no te vas bonita! – exclamo cogiéndola del brazo para estrujar sus labios con los de Noryokko

La castaña ahogo un grito tratando de separarse del pelirrojo, quien paso sus brazos a la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más hacia él, mordiendo con brusquedad el labio inferior de la chica, esta grito sintiendo el líquido carmesí salir de sus labios, las manos frías de Morgan se colaron por su chaqueta quitándosela de un jalón, para tumbarla sobre ella y ponerse entre sus piernas, tratando de bajar sus pantalones.

\- ¡DEJAME! – grito sollozando pero el chico no le prestó atención mientras besaba su cuello - ¡por favor Morgan déjame ir! – pidió - ¡AH! – grito al sentir los dientes del chico morder su cuello pasando sus manos a los botones de la blusa desabotonando el primero dejando ver los pechos de la chica escondidos tras el sostén

\- Eres realmente candente princesa – dijo contra sus labios para volverla a besar

Noryokko pataleaba, gritaba, lloraba, y trataba de zafarse de Morgan; pero claro este era más fuerte que ella, el tipo pelirrojo termino de desabotonar la blusa y comenzó a lamer el abdomen de la castaña, hasta que fue bajando hasta llegar al botón del pantalón este lo jaloneo con fuerza rompiéndolo, Noryokko grito, sintiendo como las lágrimas se desbordaban sin piedad.

\- ¡Déjame! – grito

Pero algo paso, sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera… o mejor dicho como si Morgan dejara de manosearla, y así era… el chico tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y cayó hacia atrás, doblado del dolor. Tenía una daga clavada en la espalda. No había nadie… solo ellos dos ahí…

Noryokko no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, en el camino se volvió a acomodar las ropas y se colocó su chaqueta. Corrió tan rápido como pudo; hasta llegar al bosque.

\- A ver Noryokko – se dijo a sí misma – que hacer… que hacer… buscar a Slenderman, nah… invocar a Charlie… no eso no… o correr gaymente – se preguntó - ¡NO NORYOKKO! – se dijo

\- "la hora llego, Noryokko-San" – escucho en el aire

La chica miro hacia todos lados, buscando la voz… pero no encontró nada… hasta que… en un árbol, arriba en una rama, alguien la observaba… la joven se acercó al árbol mirando hacia arriba, y la figura bajo de él, manteniéndose en la oscuridad.

\- Kraven – dijo Noryokko tratado de mirar la figura

\- Veo que me conoces – dijo el chico saliendo de su escondite, era idéntico a los dibujos

\- ¿Quién no conoce a Kraven Krauss? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

\- Muchas cosas Noryokko – dijo Kraven – tienes ese "brillo" especial, dentro de ti… un alma tan pura y gentil como tu… una buena persona como tu… - dijo acercándose a ella – me da asco –

\- ¡¿entonces por qué cojones me has estado acosando?! –

\- Yo recolecto almas, y quiero ayudantes –

\- Ya tienes a todos los de siete caminos a la muerte… ¡has destruido la vida de muchos! –

\- Ya lo sé… pero no destruyo… solo las hago mejores –

\- ¿fuiste tú quien apuñalo a Morgan? – pregunto

\- ¿ese tipo que te quería follar? – pregunto – sí, fui yo… ¿quieres terminar tú el trabajo?- dijo ofreciéndole una navaja – sé que quieres –

Noryokko observo el arma blanca, se veía filosa… la tomo dudosa pero su expresión cambio a una completamente aterradora, una sonrisa sádica y lúgubre.

\- Será un placer… Kraven – Sama – dijo haciendo reverencia

\- Espero mucho de ti… Noryokko – San – dijo

Kraven desapareció en un instante; dejando sola a Noryokko, la castaña escucho pasos detrás suyo encontrándose con Morgan un poco débil y sangrando.

\- M-maldita – dijo Morgan

\- Morgan – dijo acercándose a él escondiendo la navaja detrás de ella - ¿quieres jugar conmigo? –

Morgan arqueo una ceja incrédulo, ¿Qué se traía esta? Sintió como Noryokko rodeaba su cuello profundizando un beso, el cual correspondió. El beso era apasionado y sediento. Las manos de Noryokko se escabulleron por el pecho del chico acariciándolo y quitándole poco a poco la chaqueta, pasando sus labios a su cuello donde mordisqueo varias veces.

\- ¡ah! N-Noryokko – gimió Morgan

\- Silencio papi, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? ¿un juego divertido? –

\- Te escucho preciosa – dijo Morgan

\- Juguemos a las escondidas, te escondes y te busco… y el premio será fantástico –

\- Jajajaja, preciosa… ¿Por qué mejor no nos saltamos el juego y vamos directo al premio? – sugirió

\- No se hace trampa en el escondite – dijo Noryokko sonriendo sádicamente

Morgan atrapo su rostro con sus manos besándola, esta noche la follaria porque la follaria… ya luego vería como deshacerse de ella. Pero, sintió como algo chorreaba por su hombro, se separó de Noryokko para observar que era encontrándose con que la castaña lo había apuñalo. Sonriéndole dejando ver unos dientes blancos.

\- Hide! – exclamo sonriendo

Morgan la aparto brutalmente de él, haciéndola caer; y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello (y así era) el pelirrojo se escabullo ágilmente esquivando cada árbol que se le atravesaba, pero se sentía débil había sido apuñalado dos veces ¡Dos veces!

\- Where are you! – grito riendo la castaña mientras empuñaba su navaja

Su risa resonó en todo el bosque, Morgan sintió como su corazón se paraba, pero acelero en correr, tratando de perder de vista a Noryokko. Hasta que llego a un gran árbol solitario, se detuvo un poco para reponerse. Pero…

\- I found you – dijo Noryokko enfrente de él

Morgan grito, al ser atravesado con la navaja, sintiendo la sangre correr por su pecho, y cayó al suelo, la castaña se puso sobre él perforando la tela y la piel del chico… escuchándose sus gritos en todo el lugar, mientras que la chica solo reía, había tenido razón… matar era como un juego… un juego divertido… y escapar de la justicia seria como esconderse, tal y como en las escondidas. Siguió apuñalando al chico hasta dejarlo sin vida… la sangre corría por sus manos, sintiéndola tibia, espesa, y con ese olor que tanto la embriagaba. Y de un momento a otro… Morgan dejo de respirar, quedando tendido en el piso. Noryokko hizo un puchero acercándose al rostro del chico.

\- Awww, no duras mucho Morgan… - dijo casi con doble sentido – pero, lograste satisfacerme – dijo depositando un beso en los labios del chico

…

Noryokko salio del bosque, como si nada hubiera pasado; observando a todos lados en busca de Kraven, pero el muy hijo de su madre no estaba.

\- ¿Dónde estás maldito? – susurro

La chica se fue yendo del cementerio, pero algo capto su atención; sollozos… eran suaves, pero después acompañados por gritos. Noryokko empezó a correr en la dirección de donde provenían. Hasta que llego… sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión.

\- ¡NANAMI! –grito

Ahí en el piso, estaba Kelly sosteniendo de los brazos a la pequeña Nakamura, mientras que Richard trataba de quitarle la ropa. La castaña mayor corrió como pudo jalando a Richard haciéndolo caer, y pateo a Kelly apartándola de su hermana quien sollozaba.

\- Tranquila… tranquila… Noryokko is Here – suspiro

\- Ane – sollozo la pequeña aferrándose en un abrazo de la mayor

Pero sintió como Richard la jalaba del cabello tumbándola en el piso para darle de patadas en su rostro… mientras que Kelly sujetaba con fuerza a Nanami para que no se entrometiera.

\- Nadie se mete con nosotros – dijo Richard sacando una navaja pasándosela por el cuello a Noryokko haciéndola sangrar

Richard sonrió satisfecho observando como la sangre tibia de la chica resbalaba por la cuchilla, pero una risa resonó en todo el lugar… Nakamura reía… reía alegremente, sin ningún dolor… sin nada… al parecer sentir dolor era divertido.

\- ¿Por qué ríes loca? – pregunto Kelly soltando a Nanami y se dirigió hacia Noryokko

\- Recordaba algo… muy chistoso y divertido – dijo con la mirada perdida – en como mate a Morgan –

La sonrisa de Kelly se esfumo, y paso a ser una mueca de pura ira y enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Morgan?! – grito Kelly tomándola de la chaqueta para verla de frente

\- Nada… solo jugué un poco con él… aunque hizo trampa y tube que darle una lección – sonrió

\- ¡eres una loca! – grito Kelly abofeteándola

Pero Nakamura le sujeto las muñecas apartándola de ella, mientras sus comisuras de los labios estaban más que estirados al sonreír tan macabramente.

\- Hide – susurro tenuemente soltando a Kelly

La rubia se reincorporo del piso con ayuda de Richard mientras veían totalmente asustados a la nueva Noryokko quien aun con su herida perdiendo sangre reía mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Ambos chicos corrieron lejos de la chica castaña.

…

Creyeron que estaba lejos de la chica que tal vez se había convertido en psicópata. Estaban en una choza del encargado del cementerio, no habían oído hace rato a Noryokko.

\- Kelly – dijo Richard pero esta se mantenía inmóvil con la mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas – Kelly – volvió a decir

\- Richard – susurro Kelly – M-Morgan… él esta… m-muerto – suspiro

\- Pues yo no dejare su muerte en vano… -

\- ¿lo vengaras? – pregunto la rubia

\- ¡Sí! era mi mejor amigo… y no se quedara así -

\- Me gusta cómo se oye eso – dijo Kelly – Nakamura va a conocer el infierno –

"¡WHERE ARE YOU!" escucharon afuera, era Noryokko; Kelly observo el lugar encontrándose con un bote de lejía… sonrió cómplice con Richard quien había tomado unos cerillos… era un truco viejo pero… era útil. Salieron de la choza encontrándose con Noryokko con la navaja en mano.

\- Hicieron trampa – dijo con voz inocente la chica castaña

\- Te veo en el infierno maldita – dijo Kelly sacando un arma y le disparo a la chica

Noryokko solo corrió en su dirección esquivando las balas – justo como lo planeo Kelly – pero tal vez lo planeo mal… ya que Noryokko enterró la navaja en su estómago haciendo que se cayera su arma, y la tumbo en el piso apuñalándola haciendo que la sangre la bañara, los borbollones no se detenían hasta que toco algo suave, la carne fresca de Kelly, la chica continuo enterrando su navaja encontrando arterias, huesos, carne, tripas – ok voy a vomitar – hasta que la chica quedo tendida sin vida alguna en el piso, algo en la cabeza de Noryokko dejo de funcionar… ese pequeño jalón en su cráneo aumento… sintiendo un dolor desgarrador en su interior, y esa pequeña línea de cordura y la completa locura se rompió… dejando solo un pensamiento en su mente, divertirse con el juego más divertido del mundo: matar. Alzo la vista encontrándose con Richard aterrorizado al ver a su amiga en el piso muerta… Noryokko solo sonrió, mientras sentía aquel liquido ardiente caer sobre su piel; y observo como prendía aquel cerillo, pero antes que lo notara Noryokko había clavado su navaja en el pecho quitándole la vida, pero el cerillo cayó sobre ella haciendo contacto con su piel prendiéndose en llamas.

\- *Espero que mueras en fuego – dijo Richard con un hilo de voz antes de morir

Noryokko grito de dolor sintiendo el fuego consumirla, quemándole hasta los huesos… pero…

\- ¡Noryokko! – grito alguien, era Hikary la hermana de Haruky quien había ido en busca de Nanami quien iba acompañada de la susodicha.

La chica pelinegra de ojos azules corrió rápidamente a auxiliarla; mientras cogía una vieja manta húmeda por la lluvia y la arrojo sobre el cuerpo de Noryokko. Las llamas se extinguieron dejando en el piso a una débil Noryokko.

\- Gracias Hikary – agradeció Noryokko

\- De nada Nakamura – San – dijo la chica

\- Ane – grito Nanami abrazándola sin impórtale que su ropa estuviera caliente y su piel quemada…

\- Debemos regresar – dijo Hikary

Con fuerzas sobre humanas Hikary y Nanami llevaron a Noryokko hasta su casa.

…

La pelinegra le suplico a la castaña llevarla al hospital pero la mayor se negó rotundamente, Hikary fue obligada a volver a su casa mientras que Noryokko ayudaba a subir a Nanami por la ventana de su cuarto. La niña se escabullo hacía su cuarto, y la mayor se metió a la ducha, necesitaba quitarse la sangre de encima. La castaña salio de la regadera luego de haber puesto su ropa anterior en la lavadora, se la volvió a poner, pero cuando salía del cuarto.

\- ¡AH! – grito al ser jalada por el cabello - ¿Qué? ¡¿papá?! – exclamo

\- ¡no me llames Papá, perra! – grito Ryu

El progenitor la jalo por toda las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, donde le propino una bofetada que le dolió a la chica, en los ojos del padre se miraba pura rabia y furia.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – pregunto - ¡¿a quién te vendiste?! – grito

\- ¡no me vendí a nadie! – grito Noryokko

\- ¡no me mientas maldita zorra! – exclamo Ryu

\- ¡Sumimasen! – grito al ser impactada por un golpe de puño cerrado

La chica cayó al piso llorando de dolor, primero al ser herida por la navaja, luego ser casi quemada viva ¡¿y ahora esto?! Ryu la golpeaba sin parar, hasta casi dejarla inconsciente. Pero… Noryokko recordó algo… en sus días más felices de su niñez… cuando ella, Maemi y Ryu jugaban en el parque de la cuidad al escondite… Ryu siempre terminaba encontrándola y ambos terminaban riendo con felicidad… ¿extrañaba eso? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Ryu se portaba ahora así?

\- ¡Eres una desgracia para los Nakamura! – grito

Noryokko bajo la cabeza cubriéndose con las manos su rostro… y empezó a sollozar… sollozos leves y tenues… convirtiéndose en risas… risas escandalosas y sádicas que aterraron a Ryu tal vez la golpeo muy fuerte.

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja – rio Noryokko levantándose mientras se apoyaba en los muebles y se tambaleaba, su cabello ahora adquiriendo un tono un poco más negro y quemado caía despeinado sobre su rostro, sus labios se estiraban formando una mueca llamada "sonrisa" – papá – llamo la chica – chichi… - dijo en japonés - ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos cuando era niña? –

Ryu quedo atónito mientras retrocedía lejos de Noryokko, mientras que sin querer asintió levemente.

\- Éramos los mejores amigos – susurro Noryokko – pero… cambiaste… ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque la zorra de tu madre me engaño… - declaro Ryu muy seguro – Nanami ni tu son mis hijas –

\- Yo soy tu hija… - dijo Noryokko con inocencia - Nanami es tu hija… Mamá jamás te engañaría –

\- Es por que no la conoces bien – grito Ryu

\- ¿quieres jugar conmigo papá? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? ¡Sera divertido! Tú te escondes y te busco… jejeje… pero… no hagas trampa… eso me molesta mucho. – dijo sacando la navaja de regreso

Ryu palideció empezando a retroceder hasta correr escaleras arriba tratando de escapar de Noryokko.

\- Where are you! – grito Noryokko

Ryu entro a su alcoba donde sabía que Maemi dormía plácidamente, la pobre estaba cansada de lidiar con el todo el día.

\- Maemi – susurro Ryu – Maemi despierta –

\- ¿Qué? ah… Ryu… ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Despierta hay que irnos –

\- ¿A dónde? –

\- A donde sea, pero lejos de Noryokko – exclamo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Maemi - ¡Es mi hija! No la dejare sola – grito

\- ¡No! Maemi… algo no está bien con ella… rápido… trae a Nanami hay que irnos –

\- Ryu, no sé de qué estás hablando pero te digo que si le hiciste algo a mi hija esta vez me vas a conocer – declaro Maemi saliendo de la cama

La castaña progenitora bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su hija mayor, en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas llorando.

\- Noryokko – dijo Maemi afligida

La madre se acercó a su hija poniéndose a su lado, la madre acaricio el áspero cabello de la chica, sorprendiéndose, el cabello de Noryokko siempre era manejable y sedoso… ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Mami – dijo abrazando a su madre

\- Ya, ya mi pequeña… todo estará bien ¿Qué te hizo tu padre? –

\- *hipa x3* é-él… el no quiso jugar conmigo – sollozo

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –

\- ¿tu si jugaras conmigo verdad? – pregunto Noryokko

\- ¿jugar? ¿Cómo los juegos que juegas con Nanami? –

\- Hi – dijo la chica – anda… será divertido – dijo sonriéndole

Maemi se apartó bruscamente de Noryokko, mientras que esta se levantaba…

\- Aun puedo verte… - dijo la chica – I found you! – exclamo tomando del cuello a su madre para verla directo a los ojos…

\- ¡AH! Noryokko… su-suéltame por favor – pidió

\- Papá dice que lo engañaste… y que Nanami y yo no somos sus hijas… ¿eso es cierto? – pregunto

Maemi no respondió, manteniendo su mirada en el piso… la sonrisa de Noryokko desapareció… pero Maemi se zafo del agarre en su cuello gracias a Ryu, quien la jalo hacia él.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ryu

\- S-si – dijo Maemi sollozando

\- ¡maldita que le hiciste! – exclamo Ryu haciéndole frente a Noryokko alzando su mano para golpearla pero… en vez de eso su mano fue atravesada por la navaja de la chica

La sangre chorreaba, Ryu grito de dolor mientras que Maemi se cubría la boca de la sorpresa…

\- Nadie me engaña – dijo Noryokko – y nadie… me hace trampa en mi juego – dijo muy seria sacando el arma de la palma de Ryu para clavarla en la garganta de este

\- ¡RYU! – grito Maemi angustiada

Noryokko se sentó encima de Ryu clavando más profundo la navaja, hasta atravesarlo por completo; la sangre fluía libremente sin límites algunos… la cuchilla ahora estaba enterrada en el estómago de este para luego enterrarse ahí cientos de veces sin piedad. La chica encontró más sangre, tripas, fluidos, huesos, etc. Y murió también… no duro mucho como a Noryokko le hubiera gustado. Maemi aun observaba las escenas, aterrorizada, observando como Noryokko se levantaba buscando su dirección… la castaña intento subir las escaleras pero su hija la tomo del tobillo haciéndola caer para quedar cara a cara.

\- Arigato gozaimasu – dijo antes de clavarle la navaja

Un grito resonó en toda la casa, Maemi quedo tendida en el piso… sin vida… su sangre se esparcía por todo el piso, mientras que aun sus labios temblaban tratando de decir algo… sus bellos ojos castaños quedaron abiertos… Noryokko deposito un beso sobre su frente.

…

Nanami estaba escondida en bajo su cama abrazando su peluche favorito; estaba temblando. Había oído muchos ruidos abajo pero no tenía valor de bajar, pensó en ir a la casa de Hikary para no oír todo eso… pero, era demasiado noche y además los padres de Haruky no la dejarían. Su puerta se abrió… la niña se encogió mas en su lugar, observando como la sombra se movía hasta llegar a su cama… estuvo ahí dos segundos… para luego retirarse… Nanami suspiro aliviada pero…

\- I FOUND YOU! – grito Noryokko de improviso

\- ¡AHHH! – grito Nanami tratando de salir de su cama

Noryokko la jalo de los pies mientras que en el piso de madera quedaban ceñidos los aruñones de Nanami tratando de zafarse de su hermana.

La pelinegra se detuvo un momento, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matar a su hermanita? ¿Su hermanita bebé? Miro al piso encontrándosela llorando a mares… no quería matarla… pero… solo estaban jugando como muchas otras veces… así que alzo la navaja clavándola en el pequeño pecho cubierto con la pijama de la pequeña niña… el rosa pálido de la ropa cambio a ser carmesí… y de un momento a otro… Nanami… dejo de respirar.

\- Te quiero Imouto – susurro dándole un beso en la frente de la niña

…

La adolecente llego al baño de su cuarto llevando en mano un cuchillo de cocina, era más filoso. Se miró en el espejo, tenía orejas, su piel estaba medio pálida, entre su color normal y medio blanquecino, su cabello. ¡Dios su hermoso cabello castaño! Ahora era negro, un poco quemado… al igual que su ropa, en la otra mano portaba el set de costura de su madre, unos cuantos carrizos de hilo, unas agujas, tijeras… etc. Había tomado también dos armas de su padre escondiéndolas en su cinto del pantalón. La navaja que llevaba dentro de una de sus botas negras de cuero. Puso la cajita con el material de costura en el baño y tomo la tijera para luego sacar un carrizo de hilo y una aguja… tomo con cuidado el cuchillo pasándolo por las comisuras de sus labios partiéndolos, la sangre chorreo, hasta que formo una delgada línea aunque marcada, simulando una sonrisa.

\- No más sufrimiento – se dijo mirándose en el espejo

Tomo el hilo y el agua enhebrada con el hilo y atravesó su piel en la línea, haciéndole pequeñas costuras para que su sonrisa se estirara más…

Dejo a un lado la aguja con sangre y se miró, estaba perfecta… solo hacía falta algo… no le gustaba su ojo izquierdo… siempre pensó que estaba chueco… así que cogió el cigarrillo de su padre y quemo su parpado, grito de dolor… pero valdría la pena… luego cogió el hilo y la aguja cociendo su ojo de manera vertical sellando el ojo para siempre… para luego cubrirlo con el flequillo de su cabello. Pero algo seguía estando mal… el cuello le dolía horrores… era la cortada… pero no presto atención y solo para el cigarrillo quemando la herida y esta quedo seca… la limpio y salio del lugar… pero… al salir de la casa, esta estaba rodeada por patrullas de policías, y no le quedo de otra más que fingir desmayarse.

…

Todos los vecinos veían con horror lo que había pasado, toda la familia muerta, excepto la hija mayor, todos murmuraban sobre qué había pasado, Haruky llego corriendo observando como sacaban a su amiga en una camilla. Sus ojos picaron, ¿Qué había pasado?

Aiden, un chico un poco mayor que Noryokko y Haruky se acercó a la multitud… observando a su vecina en la camilla, pero… ella levemente abrió sus ojos – digo ojo – para dedicarles una sádica y macabra sonrisa que los helo a los dos adolescentes. Aiden había visto varias veces a Noryokko, sabía que era nueva en la cuidad. Era muy bonita también, una vez quiso hablarle a ella y a su hermana menor… pero si no hubiera sido por Kelly y sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Aiden a Haruky

\- N-no… no lo sé – lloro Haruky

…

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un cuarto de hospital… pero estaba de pie… alguien estaba al lado suyo…

\- Hola Noryokko – saludo el chico

\- Hola Kraven – saludo ella

\- Has cumplido bien –

\- Ya lo sé… - dijo con burla Noryokko

\- ¿Ves que no era nada difícil dejar de escapar de lo que iba a pasar? – dijo Kraven

\- Si – declaro Noryokko

\- Welcome to 7 ways to death – sonrió Kraven mostrando esos afilados dientes

…

Despertó, se sentía mal, débil, adormecida… estaba en un hospital… afuera de su cuarto estaba dos policías custodiando el lugar… Noryokko sonrió, el juego comenzaba… ella se escondería para que las autoridades no la encontraran. Se levantó a como pudo y se dirigió al baño que había dentro. Sus heridas fueron atendidas y sanadas… pero aún tenía la sonrisa cocida. Se vistió con la misma ropa que tenía y abrió la puerta del balcón, saltando por este hasta la otra ventana que daba a aun pasillo, Noryokko observo el lugar, no había nadie, busco en sus bolsillos pero no encontró sus armas y menos la navaja, maldijo por lo bajo pero… sonrió al ver una pequeña hacha de emergencias en una vitrina de cristal… rompió el cristal y saco el arma, los guardias llegaron pero recibieron un hachazo en el estómago… Noryokko les quito sus armas quedándoselas ella… para luego coger una pequeña navaja, luego vería como conseguir un cuchillo.

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con la enfermera de turno, quien corrió lejos para tratar de avisar a los policías, Noryokko sonrió, esto sería divertido… tanteo el mango del hacha, y se dirigió en la dirección de la enfermera…

…

Aiden Tomoeda no conciliaba el sueño… tenía un poco de temor, habían dicho que en el hospital central alguien había asesinado a todas las personas ahí… pensó que había sido Noryokko. Pero también habían dado avistamientos de ese asesino Kraven Krauss. Pero…

De repente la ventana se abrió, dando paso a…

\- Noryokko – susurro

\- Hola… tú debes ser Aiden… mi… "querido vecino" – sonrió empuñando un cuchillo en su mano y dos hachas sujetas en su espalda… - i see you – dijo antes de dirigirse hacia Aiden

Un grito resonó en todo el cuarto, ¿Qué paso? Ya se lo imaginan…

…

Dicen que ella aún está viva; anda por ahí jugando con las personas… vigilando a todos… Puede ser que justo ahora te mire… este allá fuera mirándote ahora mismo. ¿Qué si como puedes verla? Tienes que ir al bosque… internándote en lo más profundo del lugar… llevando en mano algo para defenderte… y dices con seguridad: "i see you Noryokko – San" ella entenderá que quieres jugar con ella, pero recuerda… jamás… jamás… le hagas trampa en las escondidas. No querrás que ella te encuentre.

Fin

* * *

 _ **Homicidal: wueno… y así termina la creepypasta de Noryokko – San... me duele todo lo que se llaman dedos**_

Sarah: fue raro…

 _ **Homicidal: cállate**_

 _ **Elisa: un poco extraño pero… me dio meyo**_

 _ **Homicidal: lo se… jeje gracias por haber comentado esta historia…**_

 _ **Gracias a:**_

 _ **Amy Tanaka Overland y MissGleekBTRTwilight por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado**_

 _ **Homicidal: gracias por comentar nos vemos luego**_

 _ **ATT: Homicidal**_

 _ **PD: Escribí todo en mi celular :'-)**_


End file.
